This proposal requests conference grant support for a workshop entitled "Intracellular Protein Sorting in Secretory Cells" to be held in conjunction with the 19th annual meeting of the American Pancreatic Association. This workshop will bring leading researchers in the area of protein sorting and targeting to a meeting that has attracted for the past 18 years outstanding clinical and basic researchers in the pancreas. This workshop is thus timely: rapid advances are being made in a diversity of systems that range from simple eukaryotes (yeast) to more complex mammalian cells. Current information indicates that the governing principles in all these systems are highly conserved in evolutionary time. Thus, new information derived from non-pancreatic systems should be directly relevant to events occurring in the pancreas and the juxtaposition of researchers in both these areas should provide insights into lines of research for the future that may help clarify intracellular and secretory events in the pancreatic acinar cell.